


Morning Fun

by ExileOblivion



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also titled 'screw breakfast and let me screw you instead', they are not blood related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExileOblivion/pseuds/ExileOblivion
Summary: Morning wood can be annoying. Unless you have someone cute to help~





	Morning Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter fellow sinners
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: THEY. ARE. NOT. FUCKING. RELATED. HOW. MANY. TIMES. MUST. I. SAY. THIS.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Family tree goes like this: Qrow and Ravn are twins. Brother and Sister. Same parents. They are related. Raven and Tai have Yang. Meaning, Qrow is Yang's Uncle by blood. Meaning they are related. Following so far? Okay. Good. NOW. Tai and SUMMER have Ruby. Summer is Not related to Qrow and Raven. Neither is Tai. This means? You guessed it! QROW AND RUBY ARE NOT FUCKING BLOOD-RELATED. I DON'T CARE IF THEY TREAT EACH OTHER LIKE FAMILY, THEY ARE NOT BLOOD-RELATED. SO SAVE YOUR BREATH, AND TIME, AND STOP FUCKING LEAVING COMMENTS OF 'DURRRR, THEY RELATED. YOU NASTY AND GOING TO HELL!!! LOL111!!!!!'**
> 
>  
> 
> **THANK YOU.**

Qrow grumbled as he sat up in his bed, cursing the morning. He had half a mind to go back to sleep, were it not for the morning wood making his cock ache.

He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything, let alone think until he dealt with it. The upstairs bathroom was just down the hall from his room; he could make it there quickly and take care of it without being bothered.

But that was too easy. Too boring. Why do that when he had something better than his hand?

He jumped out of bed and adjusted his pants, taking the stairs two at a time to get downstairs as fast as he could.

"Good morning Uncle Qrow." Ruby greeted him with a smile, standing in front of a counter slicing an apple.

Jackpot.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck with a soft hum.

"Morning, Squirt." He said in a gruff voice, making her shiver slightly.

"U-uncle Qrow, someone might walk in!" Ruby's voice squeaked as she tried to whisper, desperately looking to either of the entryways into the kitchen to make sure no one was there.

"Let them, I don't care." Qrow continued to kiss her neck, fingers slowly trailing up her sides.

"E-everyone's here, in the l-living room," Ruby whimpered as Qrow's hands began massaging her breasts "they can hear anything we do."

"Then we're just gonna have to be quiet and fast." Qrow chuckled. Without another word, he slipped his hands down the front of Ruby's blouse and bra, rubbing her breasts roughly. 

Qrow pressed his hips against Ruby's ass, moaning in her ear. The action sent a shiver of pleasure through his body, straight down to his already aching cock. He reached down beneath Ruby's skirt, rubbing her clit through her panties as he began bucking his hips.

Ruby gasped, and was quick to slap a hand over her mouth. She grabbed the counter with her other hand, trying to steady herself as she spread her legs slightly and rolled her hips in rhythm of him. Before long, Qrow clumsily pulled her panties down as far as he could with one hand, and carefully began to finger her.

Ruby's knuckles turned white as she gripped the counter tighter, suppressing a loud moan with her other hand. It drove Qrow to the limits of his control.

He fumbled to undo his pants, pressing his throbbing manhood against Ruby's soaking entrance.

"Lean on the counter." He instructed. Ruby obeyed and bent down to lean on the counter as Qrow pulled her panties off and helped her to spread her legs apart.

Slowly sinking his member into her wet heat was a sensation Qrow didn't think he could ever live without. It was better than alcohol, any drug; he often said it was the closest thing to a religious experience he'd ever have. That, mixed with her expressions, and all of the various noises she made during sex was almost enough to get him off within a minute of starting.

She took him clear to his base without any difficulty, which was a welcome sign, as Qrow didn't want to wait for her to adjust. He wasted no time in beginning to thrust in and out of her, picking up speed the more she moaned.

He was thankful the large group of people in the other room were all taking and occupied, or else they would have for sure heard them long ago. But it was thrilling. Knowing that at any second, someone could walk into the kitchen and catch them. It added to his pleasure, and only made him grip Ruby's hips tighter, thrusting as deep as he could.

"U-uncle Qrow, I...I dunno if I can…l-last much longer." Ruby panted, looking over her shoulder at him with lust glazing over her eyes.

"Good girl." Qrow purred as he reached around to rub Ruby's clit as he continued his pace. Ruby's eyelids fluttered from the sensation, her body arching as pleasure coursed through her. She couldn't help the moans that escaped, mind too lost in the lust to care.

Time simultaneously felt like it had stopped and sped up at the same time. Qrow wasn't sure how much time had actually passed as the two continued, before his pace became shaky and uneven.

"R-Ruby…g...gonna…Cum." 

"Please!" Ruby whimpered. Qrow thrusted a few more times, until his body tensed as his orgasm spilled over. He moaned her name as he rode out his orgasm, panting for air as his body relaxed.

He reached over to grab a towel and slowly pulled out, wiping Ruby clean. 

"Thanks for the quickie, I really needed that." Qrow chuckled. Ruby straightened up, fixing her blouse and grabbed her panties.

"I'm going to start charging you for all these morning sessions." She said playfully, face starting to blush.

"Anything you want, Baby doll."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are nice. Unless you're going to yell at me about them being related. In which case, it's just going to be deleted. and so help me god, when they finally make a "Block User" button, you will be blocked immediately.


End file.
